


Drunk Bludoc 2

by despiceheadazul666



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Body Worship, Exhibitionism, Fetish, Groping, Humiliation, Immobility, Inflation, Touching, blueberry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:22:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28767012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/despiceheadazul666/pseuds/despiceheadazul666
Summary: TW: male blueberry smut, humiliation, ball play, some 2docFandom: gorillazCharacters: Murdoc, 2D, Russel, Sal, random fangirlsIn short: As a sequel to this cancerous permanent blueberry story, Murdoc is used as a party favor to be tossed around and played with. A new bassist fills in and only laughs at Murdoc’s state. It’s in Murdoc’s POV. Enjoy this fetish’s garbage.
Kudos: 1





	Drunk Bludoc 2

Well shit. It’s been months since I went to that bloody party. Damon set me up with that stupid challenge. Thanks to my damn heft, I was forced to sleep in a spare room instead of my love shack. In fact, 2D sold it, but at least I still have my books and such. Even if being a fruit sucked, being juiced weekly was exciting! 2D was nice enough to be a doll and call me “blue daddy”. He would act all weak even though I was practically a speechless helpless ball. Yep, my cheeks were as big as melons, so I was mute. The only time I could talk was when I was fully juiced. Well, only for an hour before I blow back up again.

How does juicing work? Well, I shouldn’t talk all dirty, but it was through intense FUCKING! That little slut would suck my big blue dick, stroke my massive balls, and even smack my monstrous ass. At least girls still visited to have a slice of Murdoc-berry pie. There are some upsides to being a blueberry for life like just being worshipped and pampered like a king. No— a god! Food was always delivered to me and bathing was nice and full of love. 

Tour was on and I had to be rolled everywhere and be showcased as an object and not a person. Oh, didn’t I introduce my replacement? Some Latino bloke named Salvador. I was THE Latino Bassist of Gorillaz until that incident from that bimbo’s house. He always pokes and prods me like some fucking science project and he giggles like a fucking elf. I could do nothing but flap my sunken hands and muffle angrily. Only 2D and bitches can touch my sapphire skin! Anyways— enemies aside… I was a star in the tour when I was on stage. Just sitting like a glass egg decoration at a Christmas dinner table… Suddenly, I was pushed by that tosser Salvador! The girls went wild, touching my nuts, giving the head of my John a tap, a suck on a testicle, and soft kisses on my belly. 

“He’s so big!” one bird would say.

Other girls (and in some cases, guys) would give such compliments about my “cute” and “round” features. Now I know what Russel feels like when chubby chasers drool over him.

When I felt aroused enough, I would start leaking from my nips and dick. It was juice I was leaking— blueberry juice! The crowd went wild when I was treated well enough to cum. Whores would drink that up with no effect on them unless satisfaction. I would be returned to a corner reserved just for me where I would be waited on hand and foot. I love baked goods being fed to me while my juices reacted with the sugars. Diet and exercise was thrown out the window since my appearance was perfect! I mean, how can you do push-ups when you’re a bloody plant?

It wasn’t long before Russel saw a profit for my juices. He would put it in drinks, baked goods, jams, and lollipops. Cups of the stuff would be sold at the tours near my reserved space. I’d be munching on a chocolate cupcake and see fans rushing to try some Murdoc juice at a punch bowl. Usually, there would be grapefruit or lemon slices added for extra flavor. 

This tour was… different. I was rolled from my rightful spot and onto the stage. Note that I usually have a beautiful stretchy tracksuit made especially for my body. I would need to cover up in front of little Noodle, so I would be somewhat modest save for my exposed belly. The girl kicked me that day, sending me into the mosh pit. People continued their usual touches, but began tossing me around like a seal with a beach ball. I did not like this at all.

“Stop! Stop!” I’d try to yell, but my cheeks were stuffed with juice. I flapped my hands as people bounced me around. I felt the zipper coming undone by some guy’s hands and my track pants were being yanked off with my black thong. The touching I love returned and I moaned all night. And Noodle? She was taken backstage to prevent her from witnessing me being teased and humiliated.

“Jajaja!” Sal laughed, “el puto es desfrutando la atención! ¡Qué vergüenza!” 

I’m no gringo. I’m actually Cuban on my momma’s side and if I was able to speak, I would say shit about his cocaine-white face and hedgehog hair. But, the stuffed cheeks keep me looking classy. Soy un jefe con respecto y clase. No mames, coño.

Getting thrown like an object seems fucked at first, but it gets delicious when there’s the touching. The only thing I complain about is the bouncing since it hurts my head. 

“Stick him with a pin!” Sal called out. “He’ll pop!”

I moaned as I felt my balls being massaged by the girls in the mosh pit. Some guys gave a few smooches on my curves and others felt my hair. Imagine being played with like a seal with a ball. Being humiliated for everyone to record and see to be later placed on the internet. The tossing stopped for a moment when a guy offered me a custard-filled tart. He shoved it into my mouth and I felt the cold creme run down my throat. 

Give me some food… custard…. plump me up with extra sugar and juice? No. Give me only the best sweets money can buy! I’m hungry right now and I need sweets in my system. Don’t worry about diabetes! I’m no longer a human, hahaha! I’m a plump blueberry to be tickled, fucked, and toyed with. Give me two swan-shaped scones and roll me around. Juice me out or let me burst? Mix it up? Please humiliate, torture, and make me bigger…! 

This is my new life and no one will ever take it away from me.


End file.
